koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7
Dynasty Warriors 7 (真・三國無双6) is the upcoming installment of the Dynasty Warriors series and a PlayStation 3 exclusive title. The decision was made in ode to the series' 10 year anniversary and its history with the Sony consoles. Everything has been stated to be revamped, from characters, stories, and weapon system. The theme for this title is to present a "seamless, cinematic one-versus-thousand" game. Gameplay *In the spirit of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, characters can equip two weapons. Weapons can be changed at any time (in and out of battle) and each comes with their own traits. If the player switches between the two weapons quickly enough, they may trigger a special attack called "Variable Action". The attacks depend on the weapon combinations and are free for several player experiments. Weapons can be customized to the player's preferences. Additionally, each character is affiliated with a particular weapon type (so far being hinted as weapons from Dynasty Warriors 5). When equipped with their weapon of choice, they will perform an extra attack unique to them. Weapons so far include: ::Spear ::Sword ::Rapier ::Long bow ::Tongnu cannon (連弩砲), a large and destructive firearm weapon attached to a character's arm (not to be confused the more compact version from Yue Ying's previous weapon of choice). *Enemy soldiers can drop weapons and can be used by the player's character. *The Musou Gauge can be built up to two stocks. The Renbu system remains and has two separate bars for each weapon. Like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, aerial musous are present. *Horses can perform a kicking attack. *A new mode called Chronicle Mode is introduced. Within this mode, players can earn the ultimate weapons in the game and unlock various playable characters. Specific stories and stages are set to be made exclusive to this mode. *Cutscenes and events no longer take loading time, and the transition strives to be as close to real-time as possible. It is possible to keep playing during special scenes that were previously pre-rendered movies. *The game's visuals will be rendered for a 3D viewing experience, allowing players to be furthered absorbed in the Three Kingdoms setting. Characters For the first time in the series, the Jin Dynasty will be featured as a main force. Characters are listed with their full name and style name on one header within the official website. Returning *Zhao Yun *Lu Xun *Zhou Tai *Xiahou Dun *Zhen Ji New *Sima Shi *Sima Zhao *Bao Sanniang Related Media Starting since the announcement press release, four members within the Yoshimoto Performance talent group whom like the Dynasty Warriors series will work together with Koei to promote the title. The members were present to do a short live gameplay demonstration at the initial press event. Their collaboration is dubbed the "Yoshimoto Musou Project", though what else they plan to do is still not known in detail. Dynasty Warriors 7 will also do a special collaboration campaign with the DVD release of Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon (known as Sangokushi Three Kingdoms in Japan). External Links * Official Japanese site, Official Twitter link Category:Games